


Four Seasons in One Day

by Himring



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Beleriand, Gen, The Noldor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 01:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30148584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himring/pseuds/Himring
Summary: Although the Noldor have been in Middle-earth for a while, things are still very new to them: Aredhel, Amrod and Amras resuming old habits and exploring a new environment together.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 30
Collections: Back to Middle-earth Month (B2MEM) 2021, tolkienshortfanworks





	Four Seasons in One Day

**Author's Note:**

> B2MeM 2021 prompt: Consider a character exploring the world with wonder (thematic daily prompt for March 16).  
> Tolkienshortfanworks prompts: balance, green  
> Amras and Amrod featured for Ambarussa day of Feanorian Week (prompt: hunting)

‘It is hard to believe that it rained ice, earlier this morning’, commented Aredhel, squinting at brilliant shades of green in the noonday sun.

‘The Sindar call it _hail_ ,’ Amrod informed her helpfully.

It was their first shared hunting trip, here. Aredhel had suggested it.

‘Even under this new light, the weather is certainly a lot more unpredictable here in Middle-earth than it ever was in Valinor,’ said Amras. ‘Heat and cold, wet and dry, all in one day—it doesn’t seem as balanced.’

‘It keeps things interesting,’ said Aredhel, flashing him a grin.

Amras smiled.

‘It does!’ Amrod agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea is partly that Aredhel might find it easier to approach Amras and Amrod, when she is making her first efforts at reconciliation with the Sons of Feanor. Because they are the youngest, she is inclined not to blame them as much.
> 
> The title is also the title of a song by Crowded House, but the content otherwise has nothing to do with the song.


End file.
